Tomoka Inuzuka
Character First Name: ''' Tomoka '''Character Last Name: Inuzuka IMVU Username: Apt 'Nickname:' Tomo Age: ' 12 'Date of Birth: 15/05/194(AFTER NARUTO) Gender: Female 'Ethnicity: ' Japanese Height: 130 cm Weight: ' 37 kg '''Blood Type: ' O '''Occupation: ninja Scars/Tattoos: ' Birth markings of the Inuzuka Clan consisting of two fang like markings on her cheeks 'Affiliation: Yonshigakure Relationship Status: ' single 'Personality: ' Tomoka has many personalities to herself. She is very open which meaning she is an extrovert. She is helpful when she needs to help someone. She is often creative with ideas in her head, mostly to do with drawing. Also, she is a good listerner, there will be times she will have heavy eyes during classes but she tries to stay awake. Tomoka is very hard working at all times which meaning she goes to school every day, she is never late, and is an all A student. Tomoka is pretty much the lazy type. After she's pretty lazy she has a lack of doing things. She is mostly cheerful every day. She also tries to keep Rikuzu away from being shy. 'Behaviour: Tomoka is very mature for her age when it comes to thing like classwork and honesty. She can hold in her temper very easily unlike her sister who easily is angered. Usually at these times Tomoka will have to pull her twin away to calm her down. Considering that Tomoka is slightly older than Rikuzu, She would still act more mature in ways. Tomoka is also very caring of her younger twin considering on several occasions she would tell her younger twin to open up more and to stop being so shy. Also like her twin sister, Tomoka has a talent for drawing and sketching especially when bored, but when in practice for fights or outdoor training she is fully focused putting her all into bettering herself. 'Nindo: ' Summoning: ' Companion: Ayame '''Bloodline/Clan: ' Inuzuka 'Ninja Class: ' academy student '''Element One: Element Two: ' '''Weapon of choice: ' '''Strengths: Taijutsu, Speed Weaknesses: Genjutsu, Handseals Chakra colour: Lime Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory': none yet 'Allies:' Rikuzu, Enemies: 'Background Information: ' Tomoka was born to Shidami and Hudo Inuzuka on May 15 early in the morning just a year before her older sister Rikuzu. Tomoka had similar features as her younger sister but Tomoka’s skin tone was a bit darker than her sister. A bit later on when the twins could finally be brought home, after a large scare of Rikuzu being too quiet when she was born, the family of four went home to find that their family had planned out a party to welcome the two small girls into their new home. One of the twins’ uncle’s came up to the twins giving each of them a stuffed puppy as a present. Tomoka’s was a small puppy plush dog that had dark brown fur and beep blue eyes which made the young girl happy. As the twins started growing up Tomoka was turning out to be more outgoing of the two as she always wanted Rikuzu to open up and talk to others instead of just shying away. Most of the time the twins would have to stay with their aunt considering that their mother was a vet and their father was a traveling shinobi which meant that their parents were either really busy or away on trips. This usually meant that Tomoka would watch over her sister to keep her out of trouble and to help her get rid of her shyness. By the time the twins were ten years old, They had grown up a bit to notice how amazing being a shinobi was so the girls ran up to their father, since he was on his vacation that day, and begged to be allowed to train to be as great as him. Hudo smiled and signed them both up to become students at the Yonshigakure academy and the twins along with their partners went to stay with their aunt as they were training in the academy. 'Approved by:' Category:Academy Student